Un 28 de Abril
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Akane y Ranma está de viaje de entrenamientos, el día se acaba y él no llega…


**One-shot Especial Cumpleaños**

Hola! A todo el mundo jejeje Se que debería actualizar After Surrender My Life (no me maten se los suplico) Peeeeero una amiga muy querida esta de cumpleaños y decidí escribirle un One-shot… Ah! Pero aquellos seguidores del fic anteriormente mencionado, No se angustien que estoy trabajando él ;)

**Dedicado a:** Natii 3

**Pareja: **Ranma&Akane

**Summary: **Es el cumpleaños de Akane y Ranma está de viaje de entrenamientos, el día se acaba y él no llega…

**Aclaración: **Yo no digo que el cumpleaños de la chica Tendo sea el 28 de Abril, pero es el cumpleaños de mi amiga y lo pondré en su honor 8)

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

28 de Abril; 10 am; Dôjô Tendo

Sus pasos se acercaban más y más al salón de té, se notaban algo pausados, seguramente venia recién despertándose, era sábado, después de todo. De pronto se detuvo en la entrada, intuía algo, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, pero no escucho por lo que ignorante, abrió la puerta… y entró.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AKANE!- gritó eufórica la familia Tendo saliendo de vete a saber tu donde para sorprender a la muchacha.

Akane pegó un saltito asustadísima en un principio pero luego una enorme y hermosa sonrisa abarco su rostro. Sip. Hoy 28 de Abril era su cumpleaños

La Familia se mostraba contenta, Kasumi con su típica y dulce sonrisa, Nabiki con una disimulada sonrisita se mostraba con los brazos cruzados pero con una cámara de último modelo en su mano derecha sacando fotos. Su padre que hace unos instantes se mostraba pasivo ahora se encontraba de rodillas llorando dos enormes cataratas diciendo que su hija ya era toda una mujer. Tía Nodoka más alejada junto a Kasumi se mostraba feliz con un aura maternal de paz, de cariño y un humilde pero exquisito pastel en manos con una tierna velita que tenía el número 18 años.

Pero tío Genma y él…él no estaba ¿Todavía se encontraba de viaje?

_Flash Back:_

_21 de Abril; 5pm; Dôjô Tendo_

_A una semana del cumpleaños de Akane Tendo la familia se mostraba completamente indiferente a pesar que ya todos tenían el regalo "ideal" para la peli-azul, excepto un muchacho de pelo negro tomado en trenza._

_Había pensado ya en un obsequio muy lindo y también tierno, sabía que le gustaría y mucho, bueno era una chica a casi todas las chicas le gustaba ese tipo de regalos. El problema no era si le iba a gustar, el problema consistía en si aquel regalo era demasiado "significativo", que ella malinterpretara el objeto (aunque si descubriera el verdadero significado no estaría del todo equivocada). Estaba cavilando ente darle aquel regalo o pedirle prestado a Nabiki (debido a que había gastado todos sus ahorros en el actual presente) y comprar otra cosa. Tenía para mucho rato._

_En la otra esquina del salón de té, se encontraban cuchicheando Soun y Genma:_

_-Se acera el cumpleaños de mi Akane, ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para unir las escuelas!_

_-Tiene razón Tendo, pero conociendo a mi hijo antes de la fecha dirá algo y arruinara todo ¡Es un inepto!- le susurro Genma con voz de estar realmente decepcionado._

_-Completamente de acuerdo Saotome, debemos evitarlo-el patriarca de los Tendo puso actitud pensativa buscando una solución…-¡Ya se!_

…

_-¡Ranma nos vamos de viaje de entrenamiento!_

_El muchacho que aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos se sobresalto al ori el grito de su padre y luego a comprender sus palabras:_

_-¡¿Qué?- y no fue solo él, Akane quien venía recién ingresando a la sala también expreso su incredulidad en un grito._

_-¿De qué hablas viejo?- le preguntó Ranma con el ceño fruncido._

_-Dije que iremos de viaje de entrenamiento para probar tus habilidades y tu fuerza hijo mío ¡Una semana!..._

_-¡No me jodas!-le dijo el muchacho mientras le regalaba un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Hombre-panda se detuviera al instante._

"_¡No puede hacerme esto! El sábado es el cumpleaños de Akane, si no llego me va a matar además tengo que ver lo del regalo..."_

_Genma como adivinando las preocupaciones de su hijo y muy feliz de saber que este s preocupaba del cumpleaños de su prometida agrego:_

_-No te preocupes Ranma, estaremos aquí el sábado por la mañana, en caso de que tengas cosas que hacer._

_Estas palabras hicieron que Ranma volviera a salir de sus ensoñaciones y miro a su padre luego asintió:_

_-Está bien…_

_Fin Flash Back:_

El rostro de la muchacha se entristeció de pronto, quizás había decidido quedarse entrenando que volver con ella. ¡No! _"¡No! Debo ponerme así… es mi cumpleaños y no se va a arruinar porque él no quiso venir a verme… Voy a pasarla bien y a disfrutar… ¡Sí! ¡Eso hare!" _Después de estos pensamientos la chica puso su mejor sonrisa y se acerco a su hermana Kasumi abrazándola con mucha fuerza:

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, ya eres toda una mujer- Kasumi acaricio los cabellos de su hermana y luego la volvió a abrazar.- Toma tu regalo, ojala te guste Akane, es mío y de Nabiki.

La peli-azul tomo entre sus manos el paquete que su hermana le entregaba y observo de reojo a su hermana castaña de cabellos cortos la cual le guiño un ojo y siguió en su tarea de sacar fotos, se apoyo en la mesa rompió con mucho animo el papel y saco de adentro un hermoso vestido sin mangas rosa pálido con una cinta fucsia en la cintura.

-¡Hermanas, Es hermoso!-expreso la muchacha con sus ojos brillando mientras observaba muy emocionada el delicado vestido, lo dejo en la casa y saltó a abrazar a su hermanas Kasumi y Nabiki. La mayor correspondió inmediatamente, pero Nabiki se paralizo durante unos segundos, luego de unos segundos también abrazo a su hermana-Feliz cumpleaños, Akane.

Y así paso la mañana, su padre y tía Nodoka (también un regalo de parte de Genma) le dieron un Chocolate y un libro de Romance, puesto que su "suegra" había oído comentar a la muchacha de cabellos azulados lo mucho que quería leer ese libro.

-¡NI HAO, AKANE!

-¡KANE-CHAN!

Las dos prometidas de Ranma entraron a la casa, y para sorpresa de todos sin romper ninguna pared. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostro, la primera en acercarse a Akane fue Shampoo que la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y mostro su más reciente creación un plato de Ramen que tenía un aroma delicioso. Akane estaba completamente sorprendida al ver ala chicas comportarse tan amables casi olvidando su profunda rivalidad. Ukyo más tímida también se acerco a la chica con un "Okonomiyaki especial de Cumpleaños", la chica la observo neutral y luego sonrío, era su cumpleaños ¡Adiós rivalidades!

-¡Gracias muchachas!

-¡Akane mi diosa con alma de tigresa!-gritó el Kuno, pero no alcanzo a nada cuando fue detenido por una explosión:

-¿¡DONDE ESTOY!

-¡Ryoga-kun!

-¿Akane-san?- _"¡Oh! ¡Qué felicidad! Estoy en Nerima justo el día del cumpleaños de mi dulce Akane!" _ El muchacho luego de comprobar que se encontraba en el Dôjô saco un regalo de vete a saber tu donde y sonrojadísimo y tímido alzo las manos y se lo entrego a Akane, esta vez procuro que no caducaría.

La peli-azul le sonrío con dulzura y abrió el regalo, una hermosa bailarina que giraba sobre si misma al ritmo de una música muy linda.

-Aww~~ Muchas gracias Ryoga-kun eres muy amable…

_Y el cumpleaños pasó…_

11 y media pm: Dôjô Tendo; 28 de Abril

El día había pasado sin inconvenientes, en la tarde salió con Yukka, Sayuri, Ukyo y Shampoo (las cuales habían insistido en acompañarla) Fueron al centro comercial, entraron al cine del cual salieron todas muertas de miedo, dieron un paseo por el parque y luego pasaron a la casa de Sayuri a hacer una pequeña Pijamada. Y Ahora se encontraba ella, acostada en su cama, mientras observaba fijamente el hermoso vestido que s encontraba en una silla, no podía cerrar los ojos

La pena que sentía la abarcó todo el día de su cumpleaños no se mostraba tan feliz como esperaba, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo característico de todas las festividades… Y solo una pregunta rondaba en su mente ¿Por qué él no había parecido?

_Flash Back:_

_11 y media Am; Montañas de entrenamiento; 28 de Abril_

_-¿¡COMO QUE ESTASMO PERDIDO VIEJO IRREPONSABLE!_

_Fin Flash Back:_

Suspiró de manera cansada y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, estaba cayendo en el sueño cuando escucho unos golpeteos en su ventana… y Abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose al instante:

Y Ahí se encontraba él con cara de perrito abandonado y una mano apoyada en la ventana y una bolsa en la otra mano, con sus ojos azules brillando y su característica trenza cayendo por sobre su hombro derecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella abrió la ventana y lo dejo pasara, se mantuvieron en silencio, observándose fijamente hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio:

-¿Es muy tarde para entregarte tu regalo?- ella no dijo nada pero se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo como nunca. Ranma se quedó completamente paralizado sin saber qué hacer, pero luego de unos segundos después de salir de su estado de Shock, le correspondió tímidamente le rodeo con sus brazos- F-f-fe-feliz cu-cu-cumpleaños…A-Akane

Ella sonrió y asintió:

-Gracias Ranma- la chica se separó aun sonriendo dejando embobado al muchacho, se sento en su cama y luego de observarlo fijamente habló: -¿Y…?

El chico se sonrojo de sobremanera al verse descubierto mientras volaba con la sonrisa de la chica, así que nuevamente en silencio se acercó y le entregó la bolsa que llevaba entre manos:

-T-t-toma

Akane la recibió y abrió la bolsa, sacó de adentro su regalo, un tierno peluche una osito para ser exactos que tenía entre sus manos corazoncito que llevaba escrito "I love You en ingles, Ti Amo en italiano, pero lo mucho que te quiero te lo digo en castellano" Esto era claramente una declaración, una declaración que ni en sueños habría imaginado… Era tan… ¡Tierno!

-P-p-pero Akane, n-n-no te imagines cosas ¿Vale? O-o-ósea… lo- lo vi y- y m-me pareció bonito, a-además a t-t-i te gustan estas

-Ranma- le susurró la chica haciendo que el sonrojado muchacho se detuviera al instante-Gracias- y otra vez lo dejo embelesado con su sonrisa, Ranma asintió y en un acto de valentía se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente, corto pero no por eso menos dulce y tierno.

-B-buenas noches- y desapareció en la oscuridad… Akane sonrió su mejor cumpleaños

**NOTAS FINALES**

Muy cortito pero tierno y bonito, me gusto y ojala Natii guapa te guste a ti también... al resto ¿Qué opinan? Como habrán notado se me ha caído medio kilo de azúcar arriba del fanfics :sss pero me encanta Ranma tierno *O* ajajaj bueno sería todo

Espero sus Reviews ;)

Sayonara Akane-chanSaotome


End file.
